yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yo-Kai Bulter Whisper, Jibanyan
Yo-Kai Bulter Whisper, Jibanyan & Dismarelda is the 1st episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Nick: So what does this button do? "pushes button" emits from watch and Nick shines the light in different locations Nick: This is weird. shines on a spot and Whisper appears Whisper: What's up my corporeal friend, I am Whisper, at your service. screams and runs out of bedroom Whisper: Well that was a much different reaction then what your dad had when he was a kid. {Theme Song} Betty: Why exactly are we here? Nick: Because I found this store while trying to find my mom & she loves vintage things, so I was thinking she'd be here. Emily: This is boring. Max: C'mon you guys, have a little sympathy for Nick. Emily & Betty: Ok. Nick: Thanks Max. Max: Anytime. Betty: Hey guys! Come check this out. Emily and Max wander over to see what Betty was interested in Emily: It's a watch. Betty: A cool looking watch! Max: That's not what we're here for. Nick: But it does look vintage, maybe my mom will want it when I find her, good job Betty. Betty: Thank you. Nick: "walks over to cashier" How much for the watch? Cashier: I've never seen this item in my life, so you can have it for free. Nick: Thanks. walks back over to friends, who were patiently waiting Emily: So we found a cool watch, but not your mom. Nick: Guess we'll call it a day. Max: Ok. See you tomorrow. Nick: Bye, Guys. "leaves store" All: Bye! Emily: Max & Nick sitting in a tree... Betty: K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Max: "jokingly" Shut up. {Cut to Nick's bedroom} Mr. Adams: "voice" Dinner will been done in a couple of minutes! Nick: Ok! Girl: So did you find mom? Nick: No but I found this watch, I know that she likes vintage things so I thought it would be perfect. Girl: Good thinking, but mom never wore a watch. Nick: You're right, so I guess it's mine. "puts on the watch" How do I look? Girl: The same Nicholas Adams, just now with a watch. Nick: Ha ha, you're SO funny Natalie. Nat: Just sayin' Nick: So what does this button do? "pushes button" emits from watch and Nick shines the light in different locations Nick: This is weird. shines on a spot and Whisper appears Whisper: What's up my corporeal friend, I am Whisper, at your service. screams and runs out of bedroom Whisper: Well that was a much different reaction then what your dad had when he was a kid. Nat: Why did he scream? Whisper: Maybe, he's never met a Yo-Kai before. {Cut to the Kitchen} Nick: Dad, dad, dad. Mr. Adams: What, what, what. Nick: There's this weird marshmallow thing in my bedroom. Mr. Adams: What? Nick: He said his name is Whisper. Mr. Adams: Ah...Whisper could you come down here please. Whisper: "voice" I'm coming! Nick: Why would you call him! Whisper: "enters" Yes! Mr. Adams: What were you doing in my son's room? Whisper: I just wanted to know what he had in the bag. Nick: Just a watch. Whisper: Not just any watch, my dear boy, a Yo-Kai Watch. Nick: A Yolk-Guy Watch? Whisper: No, no, a Yo-Kai Watch. Mr. Adams: Oh yeah, I remember having one of those when I was a kid. Nick: You had one? Mr. Adams: Yeah. Whisper: Now that you have one, your life will never be the same, Nicholas Adams. Nick: Great. "Screen closes in on Nick's upset face, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: "walking down the street" So you're saying there's more of you Yo-Guys. Whisper: For heaven sakes, Yo-Kai, YO-KAI! Nick: Ok, ok. Whisper: Indeed there are more Yo-Kai, more the you can imagine. Nick: So they all look like you? Whisper: Oh no, we come in all different shapes & sizes. Nick: Oh ok. Whisper: And I think I see one over there. Nick: At the fish place. Whisper: Yes, now shine light over there, like you did when you met me. Nick: Ok. shines the light and Jibanyan appears in the area Jibanyan: What are you guys looking at? Nick: You. Jibanyan: Why? I didn't do anything wrong. Whisper: You say that now. Nick: So you're another Yo-Kai? Jibanyan: Yep, my name's Jibanyan! Nick: Cool, you seem like a very nice cat. Jibanyan: Why thank you, Nate never seemed to. Nick: You mean my dad. Jibanyan: He's your dad? Nick: Yeah, he is. Jibanyan: Well in that case, I won't give you my Yo-Kai medal. Nick: What's that? Whisper: A Yo-Kai medal is what you receive when you befriend a Yo-Kai. Nick: Oh, why didn't you give me yours. Whisper: I don't have one. Jibanyan: Liar. Whisper: Am not. Jibanyan: Are to. Whisper: Am not. Jibanyan: Are to. Whisper: Am not. Jibanyan: Are to. Whisper: Am not. Nick: Will you guys stop it! Whisper & Jibanyan: Fine! Nick: Now Jibanyan, why won't you give me your Yo-Kai medal. Jibanyan: Because you Adams are nothing but trouble. Nick: I'm not, I'm actually a really nice guy & I was hoping you'd be my friend. Jibanyan: Really? Nick: Yeah, who cares about some stinkin' medal. Jibanyan: Do you mean it? Nick: Yeah! Jibanyan: Then in that cause, here. "hands medal" Call me anytime. Nick: Thanks. Jibanyan: Good bye. Nick: See ya! "leaves" I've got my very first Yo-Kai Medal! Whisper: Congratulations are in order. Nick: Yippee! "Screen closes in on Nick's happy face, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 3rd part of the episode" Nick: I'm home. Mr. Adams: Who cares. Nick: Well that was rude. Mr. Adams: Who cares. Nick: What is up with him? Whisper: Maybe, he can't get over the fact that your mother is stilling missing. Nick: How'd you know that she is missing? Whisper: He told me. Nick: Are you sure it's not a Yo-Kai? "shines light" Whisper: Of course not, I would know if it was a Yo-Kai. Nick: Found one! Whisper: What?! Nick: Who is that? Whisper: Ah yes it's..."pulls out Yo-Kai Pad" it's Dismarelda, she likes to make people be downers. Nick: What do I do? Whisper: Call Jibanyan, of course. Nick: Alright, get ready to get beat up Dismarelda! Dismarelda: Whatever. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Jibanyan "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Jibanyan: What can I do for you? Nick: Stop Dismarelda! Jibanyan: Alright, paws of... Dismarelda: Who cares. Jibanyan: "gets inspirited" She's right. Nick: What just happened? Whisper: Looks like Jibanyan got inspirited. Nick: Great, now what? Whisper: You can always summon him. "hands Nick a Medal" Nick: Who's he? Whisper: Happeire, Dismarelda's wife, he makes everything energetic & happy. Nick: Alright, let's try this again! Dismarelda, Jibanyan & Mr. Adams: Whatever. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" time for Happeire "catches medal" Yo-Kai Medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Happeire is summoned Happeire: What is zis? I've been summoned! Nick: Happeire, your wife is ruining everything. Happeire: Dismarelda, how many times do I have to tell you, you're better these people. Dismarelda: You're right, I forgot how bad the Adams are. Nick: Why does everyone think we're bad? Whisper: Your father never really summoned anyone except for Jibanyan, but when he'd summoned others it would be rarely. Nick: Oh. Whisper: So, Yo-Kai just stop him from summoning them & he gave away the watch. Nick: Yo-Kai can do that? Whisper: Yes. Nick: Well don't worry you guys, I won't always summon Jibanyan. Dismarelda: I like this kid, he's much more nice than that Nate Adams. "hands over Yo-Kai Medal" Nick: Thanks. Happeire: We better get going now. "leaves w/ Dismarelda" Mr. Adams: Huh? Jibanyan: What's goin' on? Nick: It's a long story. Whisper: Indeed. "Screen closes in on Nick's worried face, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Natalie Adams *Mr. Adams *Betty Bernstein *Emily Archer *Max Forester *Whisper *Jibanyan *Dismarelda *Happeire Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Nick, who's your Yo-Kai friends you met? Nick: Whisper, Jibanyan, Dismarelda & Happeire! Cut to blue background: Whisper: I am Whisper, Nick's Yo-Kai bulter. Jibanyan: I'm Jibanyan, part of the Charming tribe. Dismarelda: I'm part of the Eerie tribe. Happeire: And I'm Happeire, part of the Heartful tribe. Jibanyan & Whisper: Whatever. Nick: Not again! {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures